inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon (GO)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven, the Raimon team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO. Uniform First Team Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys are now a darker yellow in color, with white collars, and a blue stripe on each sleeve. This is fitted with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running around the edge. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark bluish-green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with a orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue -- except the goalkeeper's which is orange -- with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's mark is colored red. Second Team The second team's uniform design is exactly the same as the first team, but it is colored differently. Instead of yellow as the main color, the jersey is white, with blue collars and yellow linings. The shorts are yellow, with a blue stripe running around the edge. Instead of blue socks, their socks are white. In turn, the goalkeeper's uniform is green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves. However, instead of orange, the stripes going down each sleeve are dark blue. Socks are blue. The captain's mark is green. Members First Team * Shindou Takuto (MF) (Captain) * Sangoku Taichi (GK) * Matsukaze Tenma (MF) * Nishizono Shinsuke (DF) * Kirino Ranmaru (DF) * Hamano Kaiji (MF) * Amagi Daichi (DF) * Kurama Norihito (FW) * Hayami Tsurumasa (MF) * Kurumada Gouichi (DF) * Minamisawa Atsushi (FW) (formerly) * Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) (Replaces Minamisawa Atsushi) * Mizumori Tatsuya (MF) (formerly) * Kosaka Motonari (DF) (formerly) Second team *Ichino Nanasuke (MF) (Captain) *Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) *Hoshino Ryuuhei (DF) *Sakisaka Satoru (DF) *Abuyama Tamotsu (GK) *Ishikari Raita (FW) *Momoyama Gamon (DF) *Risu No (MF) *Shigeru Kanta (MF) *Kira Jyuugo (FW) Coaches * Kudou Michiya (formely) * Endou Mamoru Managers *Sorano Aoi *Seto Midori *Yamana Akane Hissatsu Category: Raimon GO Hissatsu Matches The following are the matches that the Raimon team had. Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan The Raimon had a hard time especially fighting against Tsurugi's team. Tsurugi scored a point against Raimon by using his hissatsu Death Sword and his keshin. In the end, the Raimon team is overwhelmed by Kuro no Kishidan, and they lost 0-13. Raimon Vs. Eito In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead it was 1-3. Raimon Vs. Tengawara This is their first match in the Holy Road tournament. It was a rough match since the opposing team had a strong keshin but in the end the Raimon team won with a score 2-1. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu In the episode 8, it is seen the Raimon team play against Kidokawa Seishuu in the last Holy Road, but loses 2-1. Raimon Vs. Mannouzaka The match is still starting, but the opposing team has a strong keshin belonging to their goalkeeper. In the end Raimon won with a score 3-2. Raimon Vs. Teikoku In the semi-finals, Raimon played against Teikoku, but two of the opponents' players have Keshins. Raimon won 3-2 in the end. Raimon Vs. Kaiou After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team will play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament. Trivia *Otonashi Haruna is one of the advisors. *Managers were named according to seasons in Inazuma Eleven, but in GO, it is on the basis of colours. *In the movie, it can be seen that there are additional members of the Raimon team. Category:GO teams Category:Teams Category:Raimon GO Category:Holy Road participants